The Cicada Covenant
The Cicada Covenant is the tenth episode of the first season of Treadstone. It aired on December 17, 2019. Synopsis Bentley makes a choice; Tara takes action; Edwards runs into complications; Soyun cuts a deal. Plot Friends Become Foes We enter into the finale episode to see Haynes, previously presumed to be dead, as he's strapped into a chair watching a montage of disorienting images. This is Haynes being reconditioned to return as a Treadstone asset. In Amsterdam, Matt Edwards has arranged to meet with his friend in interpol, Van Roon, to blow the whistle on the CIA's illicit Treadstone operation. However, Levine has been tracking Edwards' movements, and, as Becker watches on in horror, Levine gives the go-ahead for agents on the ground to sedate Van Roon and take him to his home to sleep it off. As Edwards arrives at the rendez-vous and looks for Van Roon, he sees a far less welcome sight: Stephen Haynes, reprogrammed, heading straight for him. A foot chase through the streets of Amsterdam ensues followed by a brief gun fight before they come hand to hand and fall into the river. Edwards pleads with Haynes as Haynes gets the upper hand and starts to drown him, but just at the last moment, none other than Tara Coleman appears out of nowhere, shooting Haynes dead. Tara in Kill Mode Following her shocking activation at the end of The Seoul Asylum, Tara is sent a kill mission for Yuri Leniov. She leaves Petra's farm to find Yuri, just as Levine sends his strike team to Cyprus, on the intel that Soyun had given him, to recover the nuclear payload of Stiletto 6 once and for all. The walls are closing in on Yuri. Tara arrives at Yuri's mansion and immediately goes on the offensive, taking out one set of guards after another with brutal efficiency. She finally comes face to face with Yuri and engages in an intense fistfight with the Russian operative, who is finally able to knock her back and escape to his garage. Tara takes a moment to regroup, then turns around and jumps out of the window! She lands on the roof of a car and gets a clear shot lined up at Yuri who's in a car heading straight towards her – she gets off a couple shots before the car bowls her over. Tara takes a moment in which it appears she might finally give up, but then commandeers one of Yuri's SUVs and speeds off, heading in a different direction than Yuri. Doug and Samantha's Big Gamble Now impersonating the dead Treadstone asset Vincent, Doug travels to Columbia to take out his/Vincent's next target, Mamo Luis, in hopes of keeping his and Samantha's lie alive. He makes his way through customs when a man stops him and tells him he has 24 hours to complete his mission. Then, Doug arrives at the remote village called the Sierra Nevada de Santa Marta in the countryside of Columbia, where he meets his target, Mamo Luis. Meanwhile, Samantha has turned herself in at Treadstone under the guise that her husband went AWOL. Biller interrogates her, then gives her the bad news that Doug has been killed. Samantha pretends to cry while secretly hiding her excitement that their ruse seems to be working. Then, Biller gets a visit from his colleague, Anna Collier, and through them, Samantha learns that Doug has not yet completed his killing of Mamo Luis in the time needed, and Treadstone is sending other assets after him. Samantha secretly composes a note to Doug telling him that he's out of time. From the jungle, Doug receives the message and moves to take out his target. He finds Mamo Luis praying by the river, and is about to move in when two soldiers of the Colombian Army approach and start beating up Mamo Luis for not complying with their demand of abandoning his speech. Doug cannot hold himself back, and he rushes the soldiers before they can kill Mamo! Doug fights with the two soldiers at once but he gets stabbed before incapacitating the last soldier. As he begins bleeding out on the ground, the injured Mamo Luis regains consciousness next to him. Meanwhile, Samantha enters into a conversation between Biller and Anna, where she finds out that "Vincent" (Doug) accomplished his mission. Doug had sent a picture of a dead-looking Mamo Luis. Samantha is temporarily relieved, but now Vincent is going to be sent back on another mission. Samantha requests that she be the one to control Vincent. Bentley Turns the Tables on Petra In 1973, following their breakthrough in Episode 9, Bentley and Matheson fight their way out of Meisner's prison in Bucharest. Just before they are about to escape, none other than Meisner shows up, taunting Bentley to kill him and claiming it's part of the plan. Bentley is concerned, but Matheson takes the opening and shoots Meisner dead. After their escape, Matheson questions Bentley about his relationship with Petra, claiming he'd shoot her immediately if given the chance, and wondering whether Bentley would do the same. Having cleared his name, Bentley returns to the CIA a hero… of sorts. Kohler approaches him with feigned congratulations, but Bentley rebukes him, saying that he's going to expose Kohler for killing Ferguson in The Berlin Proposal. Kohler tells Bentley that he is a key to the next phase of their plan, along with the CIA's new valuable prisoner… Kohler shows Bentley to Petra's prison cell, telling him he wants Bentley to break her mind, just as she did to him. Bentley and Petra have a heated exchange, ending in a physical tussle, but, when they are separated and Bentley removed from the cell, he realizes that Petra passed him a note during the scuffle: "Remember Hocking Hills" Closing Beats After her adventure in South Korea that led to the Stiletto Six payload being recovered by the Americans in Cyprus, Soyun is told by Levine that her family will have asylum in the United States if she helps the CIA kill Colonel Shin. She arrives at home to find her husband, Dae, and her mother, Yumi, in her apartment. After they confront her about her recent disappearances, she demands to see her son, Jin Woo. Soyun is dismayed to learn that Colonel Shin got Jin Woo accepted to a "special program," which is the same one that Soyun went to as a child that turned her into an asset. Soyun now has to go save her son. Although Tara had gotten a good shot at him, Yuri Leniov survived her attack. He is now on his heels, and he calls Senator Wray to find out what happened. The Senator assures him the attack was unsanctioned and that those responsible will be "handled". An emotionally distressed Becker arrives home and sits in her car trying to collect herself. She gets a call and learns that Tara was able to rescue Edwards which brightens her mood. However, at that moment, agents arrive and demand she accompany them. She is convinced that the cost of saving her friend will be her life. After Tara saves Edwards from Haynes' assassination attempt in Amsterdam, the newly discovered Cicada, Tara, and the former CIA operative, Edwards, contemplate their next move. Edwards vows to find out who corrupted the program, But first, they need to disappear and regroup. Levine unwinds in his the living room of his palatial home in Arlington, Virginia enjoying a glass of fine scotch. He hears footsteps approaching him from behind but does not turn toward his visitor. He knows why his guest is there as surely as he knows the price of failure in the program. He turns and tries to say something pithy before Miss Patel shoots him between the eyes. Ellen arrives outside an unfamiliar house and exits from the vehicle concealing her emotions. The door to the house opens before her and just for a brief second surprise registers on her face when Senator Wray warmly greets her and invites her inside. The Senator leads her down some stairs and towards a room telling her there is something he would like to talk with her about. When she asks what is, he simply says "Treadstone" and at that moment she finds herself in a private conference room where half a dozen people appear to be awaiting her arrival. She asks "Where's Levine?" to which the Senator offers no reply. She turns as the doors to the room are pulled closed by the security agent. Doug wakes up from the fight with the soldiers to find Mamo Luis by his side tending to his stab wound, He admits to Mamo that he was sent to kill him. Doug tells Mamo that "he wants to wake up" and they are clearly going to fight this thing together. In present-day, Hocking Hills, Ohio, Petra speeds down the country road in a convertible, music blaring. She gets out of the car and approaches a small cabin, takes a beat… and knocks on the door. A man answers, his back to us, and Petra regards him for a long moment, then smiles… "Bentley." Cast Main Cast *Jeremy Irvine as J. Randolph Bentley *Brian J. Smith as Doug McKenna *Omar Metwally as Matt Edwards *Tracy Ifeachor as Tara Coleman *Han Hyo-joo as Soyun Pak *Gabrielle Scharnitzky as Petra Andropov *Emilia Schüle as Young Petra *Michelle Forbes as Ellen Becker *Michael Gaston as Dan Levine *Shruti Haasan as Nira Patel *Patrick Fugit as Stephen Haynes Media Gallery Category:Treadstone Episodes